Who Are You?
by HarryQuinn
Summary: Set during Tall Tales, we follow a seemingly normal college student, Amelia. She runs into the Winchesters a few times, but like the saying goes, wrong place and wrong time. While she gets comfy-cozy with the janitor, the boys call Bobby for help. Who do they conclude the trickster is? Why is Amelia important to Bobby? Gabriel/oc (Majorly, you've been warned)
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: So, another Gabriel/oc story. As mentioned before on a different author's note, I have a billion of these things. Can I just say I'm in love with Gabriel and I want one of him? The moment we can mail order people, I'm getting him.

ANYWAYS... I tried to keep him in character, sorry if he's not.

I'm thinking of doing a Crowley/oc story... hmm...

Hateful mail makes me upset and angry.

Enjoy~!

* * *

It was just a regular day. At a regular campus. Well, I thought it was.

I was sitting on the couch, reading a book about the supernatural. The apartment I was in belonged to Ellie, Kat, Soph and I. It only had two bedrooms, so Soph slept in my room with me. It was a fairly good sized apartment, rent was only $1000 per month, but spilt between four people, it's cheap. Every room was a different colour. The owner let's us paint it, as long as it's all white when we move out. The living room was a light grey, so whatever furniture we brought in could match. The kitchen was a dark red, which suited the light finish on the cabinets nicely. The bathroom was a light blue, with yellow accents. Sophie's and my room was a light shade of pink, and our accents were every colour. Our room looked like a clown threw up confetti coloured furniture. Ellie's and Katie's room was purple and blue. We all basically had the rainbow in our apartment.

Well, anyways, I was reading a book on the couch. I looked up to check the time. Work needed me around four to set up. Work being a bar. Yes, I was a bartender. Getting up, I stretched and plopped the book onto the table. My feet slowly lead me to the bathroom for a shower. I was dreading going to work. All those drunk guys and their hands. I shuddered and started the shower.

"Millie, can I come in? I have to tell you something!" Ellie knocked on the bathroom door. I sighed and quickly undressed. After my clothes were in the hamper, I unlocked the door and hopped into the shower.

"You can come in now, Ellie!"

The door opened loudly, and I heard her shut it and lock it. I peeked out the shower curtain, and saw her sitting on the closed toilet, with her knees pulled to her chest. Her makeup was running, and her dark brown hair was a mess.

"Ellie, what happened? Who's ass am I kicking?" I closed the curtain and ran my dark wavy blonde hair under the water.

"My professor, Professor Cox, he's... he's dead."

I dropped the shampoo bottle, and it landed with a loud thump. Professor Cox, the one who wrote the books? Wasn't he the one who got around a lot?

"Ellie, I'm so sorry," I tried to soothe her, he was her favourite. Ellie had a weird obsession with him. I think she was hoping to be his next conquest, which is really disturbing to think about.

"Do you know if your classes are on hold?"

She sniffled, "Yeah, until there's a new professor. He fell from his office window. They're saying it's suicide, but, but he wouldn't kill himself. He has too much going for him. Millie, I can't believe he's dead."

"It's okay. It'll be fine. Okay, I'm getting out. Turn around." I looked around the curtain, and saw Ellie facing the door. Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself.

"Okay, I'm good. Ellie," I cupped her face with my hand, "it'll be okay. Come to work with me, and every drink can be on the house, okay?"

She nodded and left the bathroom.

* * *

It was well after opening, and the bar was packed. But it was a normal night, except for the buzz of talking about Cox's passing. I was cleaning a few glasses, and Ellie was sitting at the bar drinking shots.

"How you feeling Ellie?" I put away the glasses and grabbed the whiskey. Pouring her a few more shots, I slid the glasses to her.

"Horrible, but relaxed." She laughed and took a few more shots, slamming each empty glass onto the bar.

"Whoa there, no need to break the glasses. Stay here, I'll be right back." I walked around the bar, to a table I had kept my eye on. Jen and Curtis were sitting with this really tall guy. The closer I got, the taller he got. How tall can one guy get? I saw a recording thing on the table. Oh, he must be a reporter.

"Curtis, shut up!" Jen looked at Curtis. He must've said something to ruin her story. I laughed a little, and pulled out a chocolate bar from my apron pocket. Yes, I have a sugar addiction. No, I don't need help. Unwrapping it, I stood at the table and looked at the reporter. Jen smiled at me.

"Hey Mills, can you get me a beer?" Curtis smiled at me, and I nodded. The reported looked me up and down. He grabbed his recording thing and excused himself. I watched him as he walked towards another guy who was at the bar.

"Be right back, Curt." I walked over the bar, and checked on Ellie. She was doing fine. Hell, better than fine. She was flirting with this really attractive guy. I grabbed her arm and she was about to leave with the guy.

"Ellie, be careful. You have my number." She nodded at me and I watched her leave.

Walking over to the back of the bar, I grabbed a few beers, and made my way to Curtis and Jen. I set the beers on the table, and excused myself.

I looked around, and saw a few more people standing at the bar. Sighing, I began to make my journey to my station. Along the way, a few hands grabbed, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

Once at the bar, the guy the reporter was with waved me over. I pulled out my unfinished chocolate bar, and walked over to him.

"Hey sweetheart, mind hooking me up with more of these?" He held up a shot glass or purple stuff.

"Purple Nurples? I don't mind at all, Hun." I've learnt that if you flirt with your customers, they're more likely to leave you a tip. And I wouldn't mind more tips.

I filled up a few shot glasses, and slid them to him. I winked at him and told him to let me know if there was anything else he needed. The reporter was standing next to him, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, I'm Millie, do you need anything?" I reached down and grabbed a few glasses, preparing for whatever he wanted.

"Sam. And uh, no, thanks."

"Well, suit yourself, Sam. If you need anything, just shout."

"Wait, Millie, do you mind answering a few questions?"

I smiled at him and shook my head.

"I don't mind at all. But I won't be much help if it's about Professor Cox." I watched him pull out his recorder.

"Why is that?"

"He wasn't my professor. I'm here for acting, not any of his courses. And I don't think highly of him. Professor Cox um, well, he slept with a lot of the female students. He has a wife, I think. Honestly, I think he deserved whatever was coming to him." I shrugged and bit into my chocolate bar. Sam was looking at me like I was crazy, but eventually he shrugged.

"Maybe he deserved it, maybe not. But who's to say we can play God?"

"No one. But that doesn't stop some people, does it? Uh, one other thing. He was religious I think. And suicide is a sin. I think somebody killed him."

Sam nodded and put away his recorder. He thanked me and left with his friend.

I walked over to my coworker, and he smiled at me. I smiled back at looked at the clock. Wow, time goes fast. Another ten minutes and I could go home. Kyle, my coworker, saw me looking at the clock.

"Mills, you can leave early. I got this fort." He shooed me away and laughed. I laughed too and agreed.

"Thanks Kyle, I owe you one."

* * *

It was colder outside than it usually was. I had walked to work, so now I was facing the consequences of trying to live healthy. Hugging my jean jacket closer to me, I found myself crossing the building the professor had fell from. I stopped in my tracks, and looked up. The window he fell out of, the office, was clearly visible. Someone was in there, I could tell because the lights were on. Must be the janitor. Looking down to the stairs, to where he was found, I saw a blood stain. A big one. I covered my mouth, trying to prevent the strangled sobs.

The front doors opened, and I saw Sam and the guy he was with walk out. I quickly wiped the stray tears and looked away.

"Millie?"

"Oh, hi, uh, Sam." I smiled and looked at him. He looked a little concerned. I sighed and looked at the bloodstain. He must've followed my stare, because he walked over and stood in front of me. He blocked the view of the stain. I looked up at him, and I mean I had to look up. He was really tall.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Sam looked down, then over to his friend. He gestured to his friend, and he walked over and stood beside Sam.

"I was, uh, walking home. Um, hey. I'm Millie." I held out my hand towards the purple nurple guy.

"Dean. Wait, Millie, the waitress?" He shook my hand and looked at Sam.

"Bartender, waitress, whatever the bar throws at me. Yeah. Nice to meet you. What are you guys doing here so late?" I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked between them.

"Uh, well, we were interviewing the janitor. Yeah, uh, he's the one who found Cox."

I couldn't help but snicker at Sam's choice of words. Pretty soon, Dean caught on and chuckled. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"I uh, could've said that better."

"Yeah, you could've. Listen Millie, you should head home. It's getting late, and you don't know what's out there." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder and they started walking towards the road.

"I will, see you guys around. Stop by the bar tomorrow, first drinks on me." I smiled as I watched them pile into a very sexy black car. Checking it out, I figured my car was better, even thought I was a little jealous of that one.

Turning around, I saw the janitor standing in the window. He must've been watching us. That's really creepy. I sighed and I began to walk again.

About ten steps later, this metal sound rang through the air. I looked around, and saw Curtis looking up. Watching him curiously, a bright light was shined on him. The source was somewhere in the sky. He started running, but he tripped and fell. I dropped my bag, and ran after him. This, lightning came from the light source, and began to pull him to the sky.

"Curtis!" I grabbed his foot, and started pulling him back down. Well, tried to. I started being lifted off the ground too. Arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled me away from Curtis. We fell to the ground, and I watched Curtis disappear.

"Curtis!" I screamed out. Looking down, I saw the janitor had saved me. He didn't even look the slightest bit scared or confused. He ran a hand threw his hair and looked at me.

"You okay?" He placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, thanks. Thank you." I stood up and hugged my jacket around me. The janitor stood up and looked to where Curtis had disappeared.

"Hey, no problem. At least I got one of you." He looked over to me, and very obviously checked me out. I resisted rolling my eyes, and sighed. He held out his hand.

"I'm Charlie."

"Millie." I shook his hand and eyed him. He wasn't bad looking, hell, I'd say he was attractive. His hair was light brown, almost like a honey-brown. I couldn't quite see the colour of his eyes, but I could tell they were captivating. He looked like he could be well toned under his work uniform. I don't get around like the other girls do, but I'd sure like to share a bed with him, if you know what I mean. Maybe even possibly date him. He seems like a nice guy, he _did _save my life, so he's not heartless.

"Well, Millie, it's nice to know you, but can I have my hand back?" He chuckled, and I looked down. I still had his hand. Warmth rushed across my face, and I let go. Well, I probably just ruined any chance with him.

"Uh, sorry. Must be, uh, the shock. What, what just happened?" I looked up to the sky, and fear rushed through me. Where did Curtis go? What the hell just happened? I looked to Charlie, and noticed that he was standing closer to me. A little too close, but I didn't really mind. Maybe I didn't ruin those chances.

"I'm not sure, but we shouldn't stay here. Let me walk you home." He held out his arm, and I just looked at it. Did he really want me to link arms with him?

"Well, come on, I'm not gonna bite, unless you ask me to." He winked at me, and the warmth came back to my face. I looked down and started walking.

"So, where do you live?" He came up and started walking beside me.

"A few streets down." I led him to where my bag was, and picked it up. I reached inside and felt safer when my hand felt the cold hand gun my father had insisted I keep with me 24/7.

We continued walking, in silence. He'd ask the occasional question along the lines of school and work. When we reached my apartment, he looked around, then back to me.

"Thanks, Charlie. For saving me, and walking me home. I really owe you one."

"Well, actually, you owe me two. One for each." He smirked at me, and I looked down to the ground. Fingers touched my chin, and tilted my head up. Before I knew what was happening, he gently placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Now you owe me just one favour." He smiled and began to walk away. I smiled and yelled out to him.

"That was incredibly cheesy!"

"Honey, I'm everything _but _cheesy!" He laughed and disappeared around the corner. I laughed and made my way inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Voila, another chapter :) I'm on a roll. Enjoy~!

* * *

I didn't need to work for the next couple of days. So I took it easy, especially after what happened to Curtis. Katie told me that he was back, but he was freaked out. Something about aliens. I shook my head, and thought maybe I should go see him. He'd probably be at the bar. I sighed and got dressed. Black skinny jeans, and the woman's varsity hockey team sweater. I threw on a pair of flats, and got in my 1967 Chevy Camaro.

When I got to the bar, no surprise, Sam and Dean were sitting with a drunken Curtis. I sighed, and pulled another chocolate bar out of my bag. After ripping the wrapper off, I walked over and sat at the table. Sam and Dean both gave me looks, and I realized they were interviewing him. I shrugged and looked at Curtis. He was staring at me. Scared. He was scared. Flashes of what happened ran through my mind, and I reached over the table and place my hand on his shoulder. Giving him a silent message, he nodded, giving me one back. He knew I tried to save him. And I knew he knew that.

Sam and Dean both looked like they were trying to convey the silent conversation. Eventually, Curtis continued with his story.

"They uh, they made me, slow dance."

Sam nodded, and then shook his head in disbelief. I stared at Curtis, not believing it either. Dean looked like he grimaced, but who knows.

They apologized, and excused themselves. When they left, I looked around the room.

"Millie, thanks for trying."

I sighed and looked at him.

"Don't thank me. I didn't save you. You should be mad at me, not thankful. Damn it Curtis, what if you died? Huh? Would you be thanking me then?"

He was silent. Curtis looked away, and continued drinking. I shook my head and stood up.

"I didn't think so."

I went to turn around, but bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me, sorry." Looking up, I saw Charlie.

"Millie, it's good to see you." He smiled at me and wrapped his hand around my wrist. Charlie pulled me to follow him to the bar. I laughed a little as he gestured towards a pair of empty seats.

"After you, mademoiselle."

"Why, thank you, sir." I laughed more and watched him sit down beside me. Kyle was bar tending tonight, and walked over to us. He eyed Charlie, and sent a wink my way. Warmth crossed my face and I looked away. Charlie ordered us a few beers and shots.

"So, what brings you to work, even if you don't work tonight?" Charlie handed me an open beer. I took a few sips and looked over to him.

"I had to see Curtis. And how did you know that I didn't have to work tonight?" I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. He looked embarrassed and shifted around.

"Well, uh, I wanted to see you. So I asked your coworker, and he said you have the next few days off. I was on my way out when you bumped into me. And now here we are." He raised his arms as he gestured to the room. I laughed and set my beer down.

"So, I don't like being in debt. What do I owe you Charlie?" I smiled at him. It was true, I don't like being in debt with others. There was also the glimmer of hope that we'd up end at his place, or my place, or a back alley, or a car...

"How about another kiss?" He was sitting closer to me than he was before. I looked up at him, and smiled. His hand rested on my thigh, and the other reached around and tangled itself in my hair. My eyes flickered to his lips and back to his eyes. Whoa, his eyes... they were like gold. They were beautiful. He leaned closer, and quickly placed a small kiss.

I sighed, "you can do better than that." I heard him chuckle, and he kissed me again. This time, he ran his tongue along my lower lip. I smiled and opened my mouth, allowing his tongue entrance. It started out as a gently kiss, but pretty soon we were fighting for dominance. His hand grabbed at my hip, pulling me closer to him. I pulled away for a breath, but that didn't stop him. He trailed kisses down long my jaw, to my neck.

"Charlie, maybe, maybe we should go somewhere else." I pulled him up, and cupped his face with my hands. Her looked at me. His thumb ran across my lower lip. His golden eyes pierced through my blue ones. A sigh escaped him, and he looked down.

"I have to go. Rain check? How about tomorrow night? I'll pick you up, and we can head over to my place, and you can stay for the night."

"Yeah, uh, okay. You know where I live, right? Pick me up at seven?"

He nodded and stood up. After saying goodbye, he left. I eyed the drinks he got us, and took a big swig of my beer. Kyle came over, and pushed the alcohol away from me.

"Details. Now."

This guy is like a schoolgirl. Always with the gossip. It was actually very comforting, but also annoying. He'd hunt you down like a hawk to a rabbit if you didn't give him what he wanted. Maybe he was spoiled as a child.

"Uh, his name is Charlie. You know, I never got his last name."

"Quit pushing it off. Details, girl. Now."

"Okay, okay. Stop harassing me. He's a janitor here, he saved my life." I pulled a chocolate bar out of my bag, and ripped the wrapper off. Taking a huge bite, I continued.

"Uh, it was dark when he saved me, so he offered to walk me home. It was right after work the other night. I told him I owed him a favour, and he said I owed him two, one for saving me, and one for walking me home. Then he kissed me, and told me I only owed him one favour. And we met here today, and you... probably saw what happened..." I shrank into my stool and felt myself going red. Carefully watching Kyle, I took another bite of the chocolate bar. He was staring at me, and it was making me nervous. Finally, a small smile appeared.

"Oh, my, god. Look who's got a boyfriend. Millie, promise me something."

I shook my head and swallowed hard, forgetting about the chocolate. It went down, painfully. After coughing a few times, I regained my composure and looked at him.

"Okay, but he's not my boyfriend."

"Well, promise me that you and your hot rod will be safe. Seriously, use a condom. You don't need a little rugrat."

I felt my face run redder. I nodded and quickly got up and left. What I needed was a hot bath, and a long nights sleep. With any luck, I wasn't going to be sleeping at Charlies.

Sophie's alarm woke us both up. It sounded like a cross between a lovely musical, and a horror movie scream. Either way, it's not what you want to hear in the mornings. I groaned as Soph turned the light on. She ripped the blanket off me, and then if she didn't smile at me like everything was okay.

"Wakey, wakey little lady. It's seven. Your class starts at eight, and then you have boxing at five. Kat's making breakfast, and Ellie's still sleeping. She was SO hungover yesterday. Come on, breakfast smells good." She started pulling on my feet. I would've kicked her, but I needed to get up.

"Okay, okay, holy shit. I'm coming." I sat up and ran a hand through my red hair. Sighing, I stood up and followed Sophie into the kitchen. Katie had set the table, and cooked eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns.

"Seriously Katie, what have I done to deserve you for a roomie?" I asked her while shoving a piece of bacon into my mouth.

"What I wanna know is why I'm being punished. Really, you three for roomies? I must've started a natural disaster or something." Katie smiled and we all laughed.

"Thanks for breakfast, but it's gotta be a dine and dash. Class starts early today." I rushed into the bathroom, still shoving food into my mouth.

After I was dressed, I packed a bag with my boxing gear and work out clothes. And another bag for Charlie's. I ran towards the door, and shoved shoes on.

"See you girls tomorrow! Don't burn the apartment down, I hear being homeless sucks." I was about to open the door, but Sophie's hand grabbed my wrist.

"Tomorrow? What, are you staying at the gym all night?"

"Uh, no. I'm going to uh, a friends house tonight."

"Bull, you don't have friends." Katie walked over and stood beside Sophie. I sighed and looked at both of them.

"Fine, but remember, we're both consenting adults. Charlie invited me over for the night. Yes, I'll bring him home for a meet and greet if this turns out to be more than a one night stand."

They seemed content with my answer and each gave me a hug. We all said bye, and I left for class.

It was now six. One hour to go until Charlie picks me up. One hour to clean the sweat off from boxing. I'd never admit it, but I was actually really nervous. There's just something different about Charlie. We've only known each for about three days, but I could tell that there was something different about him. Cheesy? A little.

I made my way home as fast as I could, legally. No way was I going to drive like my dad. He's known for ignoring the speed limit. I still have no clue how he never gets caught.

No one was home, they all had night classes or some sort of off campus activities. I showered, dried my hair, tried to tame my wavy hair, failed, and got dressed. My outfit of choice was light wash skinny jeans, a dark blue blouse, and an off white cardigan. Overall, I'd say I looked fine.

I was checking myself over when someone knocked on the door. The butterflies in my stomach went crazy. Why was I so nervous? I've slept with guys before, and that one time I was REALLY drunk, I slept with a girl. So, I know what I'm doing. It has to be Charlie. Something's different about him.

When I opened the door, I found Charlie. He had on dark jeans, and a dark green jean jacket. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Ready to go?" He held out his hand to me. I smiled even wider.

"Of course, my bag is in my car." I took his hand, and shut the door behind me.

When we got to his place, he introduced me to his dog, which was really small. It was short haired, and most definitely not my type of dog. What shocked me was the condition of his apartment. For being a janitor, his apartment sure as hell was nice.

"Nice place." I set my bag down by the door, and took my shoes off. He took my jacket and hung it on the coat rack with his.

"Thanks, would you like a drink?" He held out his arm, gesturing that I should probably walk to the kitchen with him. I smiled and nodded. Taking a seat at the small bar, he handed me an open beer and sat next to me.

"So, Millie, you said your taking the acting course?" He turned so his back and elbows were against the bar. I stared at him, and little cautious.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I ask, because I want to see what you got. Do you mind? We can watch a movie after, or go to the bar, or think of something else." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. His request made me very nervous. I was used to being put on the spot like this, but this felt different. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Okay, something by Shakespeare. Ready?" I moved to stand a few feet in front of him. He nodded, and I drew in another deep breath.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Charlie smiled at me as he filled in Romeo's place. I smiled, and went back to my monologue.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, nor arm nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. Oh be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."

A slow clap filled the air, and I looked at him. He was applauding my small act. I smiled and bowed. Walking over to my seat, I took a big swig of my beer.

"That was almost like watching the actual thing. You're pretty good." He took a drink, and winked.

"Oh, uh, thanks. So, what are we gonna do now? You said something about a movie?"

He nodded and quickly jumped up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him to the living room. I sat on the grey couch, and he put in a dvd, then grabbed a remote and sat beside me. The movie jumped forward to the menu. I laughed. He had put on _Paranormal Activity. _He looked at me, and chuckled a little.

"Got a problem with my choice?" He joked.

"Nope. Not at all." I smiled widely and relaxed into the couch. He reached around and rested his arm around my shoulders. His arm tightened around me, pulling me closer to him. After starting the movie, I rested my head on his chest, and his hand rested on my waist. His fingers were playing with the hem of my shirt. Every now and then, his cold fingers would brush against my skin. Every time that happened, my breathing hitched. What was happening?

I bit my lip, thinking. If this was going to end up a one night stand, why were we going through the trouble of watching movies? Why didn't I want this to be a one night stand? I was actually sort of glad that I would be seeing more of Charlie. That is, if he wanted to see me after tonight. I looked up at him, and he looked down to me. His eyes flickered to my lips, and I blushed a little.

"Hey, don't bite your lip, let me do that for you." He leaned down and took my bottom lip between his teeth. I grabbed his face, and pulled him closer. The kiss was another fight for dominance. Leaning over, I swung a leg over, and straddled his lap. That earned a small moan from Charlie. He deepened the kiss, and ran his hands under my shirt up my back. His hips pressed into mine, trying to create friction. This time, the moan came from me. He pulled back, and looked me in the eyes. Golden eyes to blue. They were filled with lust and fire. He abruptly stood up, gripping the back of my thighs so I didn't fall. I attacked his neck with small kisses, and he chuckled.

"If you keep that up, we're not gonna make it to the bed, Millie."

"Who said anything about needing a bed?" I whispered into his ear, and continued my assault. He groaned and stopped walking. Something hard and flat was pressed against my back. I looked over. Oh, it was just the wall. I guess we weren't making it to his bed.

He buried his face into my neck, and placed kisses and small licks. He trailed down to my collar bone, and pulled my shirt down, so the top of my bra was seen. His trail lead to there, and he planted kisses on the top of my breasts. His body pressed against mine, pinning me more to the wall. I wrapped my legs around him tighter, trying to pull our hips together. After hearing a small growl, I felt him rip us from the wall. He started taking us down the hall.

"I said we need a bed."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Third chapter in one day? I'm spoiling you guys. Enjoy~!

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the blinds. Rolling onto my back, I stretched out. I looked over and saw Charlie. He was watching me, and a small smile crept onto his face.

"Mornin' sunshine." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Leaning over, he placed a gently kiss on my cheek. I smiled back at him.

"Good morning. What time is it?"

He leaned over me and frowned.

"What?" I turned to look and see if I could figure it out. Frowning too, I didn't see anything. Maybe that was the problem?

"Where's the alarm clock?" He chuckled and rolled over me. Oh, it might be a good time to mention we were both still naked. Very naked. He stood up, pulling on a pair of boxers and picked up the alarm off the floor. He laughed and placed it on the nightstand.

"Wild night last night. I surprised the bed is still standing." He smirked and winked at me. Warmth rushed over my face and I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, agreed. So, what time is it?" I looked up at the clock. It was eight in the morning. My classes started at three today, and end at around eleven. Today is going to be a long day.

"Eight, can we make a deal?" He smirked coyly at me. Uh oh, what kind of deal? Before I could respond, he started giving me the details.

"We shower, because well, we're messy," he winked, "We eat breakfast, I go do work, you go to your class, and we can have lunch tomorrow. I'd like to see more of you, but uh, I'm pretty sure I've seen everything under the covers." He smiled widely and chuckled. I smiled brightly at him. That was good, he wanted to see more of me, and I wanted to see more of him. Perfect. Damn, I'd have to take him home to meet my 'family'.

"Yeah, I'd like that. That sounds good. So, about the shower, alone or safety in numbers?"

"Good. And uh, it'd be best if we showered alone, or we might up end where we started. You're very distracting. Bathrooms the next room over, I'll make breakfast."

* * *

After a quick shower, and putting on clean clothes, I walked out into the kitchen. Holy shit, can this guy ever cook. There were eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, muffins, and a lot more. Seriously, how long was I in the shower for? It couldn't have been that long. Charlie was standing in front of the stove, with his back facing me, so I walked over to him. I didn't think he knew I was there, but he didn't even flinch the slightest when my arms wrapped around his waist.

"I think you made enough breakfast to feed an army." I smiled and let go of him. He chuckled and turned to face me. He wrapped his arms around me, and brought me back closer to him.

"Well, it's a good thing I like to eat. Besides, you're probably starving after last night." He grinned widely, and I couldn't help but blush.

After breakfast, and Charlie had a shower, we left his apartment and made our way to Crawford hall. He insisted that I go to his locker with him. I sighed, but agreed, because who can say no to the very attractive janitor that's really good in bed?

Once we were downstairs at the lockers, he did something totally unexpected, but also a little expected. Charlie pushed me against the gate door, and placed his hands on my waist. He closed the gap between us, and let his hands wander down to the bottom of my hips. Lifting me up gently, I wrapped my legs around him, and pulled his head down for a fierce kiss. He nipped at my lips, and continued placing small bites and licks down to my collar bone. A quiet moan escaped me when he pressed our hips even closer. He stopped his biting and I felt his hot breath against my ear.

"Come on, I know you're louder than that. No one will hear you, scream for me."

Now that, in it's own way, was hot.

I can safely say, I was really disappointed when the sound of someone clearing their throat rang through the air. Charlie froze, but only for a moment. He sighed, and set me down. After giving me a wink and a small kiss, he turned around, blocking me from view.

"What can I do for you boys?" Charlie asked, without any hint in his voice that he was anything but happy.

"We could use your, uh, assistance."

That voice sounded familiar. Really familiar. Moving from behind Charlie, I stood beside him. I couldn't believe who I was seeing. Sam and Dean. Of all the people. I could feel the blushing start, after all, they did just catch a student almost getting it on with a janitor.

"Millie?" Sam seemed really confused. Almost as confused as me. I thought they were reporters, not whatever they were dressed as. Dean looked like he was trying to work the wheels in his head.

"Hey guys. Um, I should, uh, probably go." I turned to look at Charlie, and he smiled at me.

"Oh, before you go, what time is class at today?" He glanced at the boys, then back to me, still smiling like a damn fool. I shifted uncomfortably, and reached into my bag to pull out a chocolate bar.

"Three to eleven, but it's not a class today. More like, um, I guess rehearsal. We get to actually use the stage, since they're done painting whatever they were painting. Why?" I furrowed my brow, and looked at a very uncomfortable Sam and Dean. Unwrapping the chocolate, I took a big bite out of it.

"I'll bring you dinner. I know how much you love my cooking." Charlie winked and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "See you later, Sugar."

I laughed a little, and wandered up the stairs after bidding goodbye to them, still eating the chocolate bar. Faint voices travelled up the stairs, but one stood out.

"Sorry I'm dragging a little ass today boys. Quite the night last night. Lots of sex, if you catch my drift."

* * *

It's nine. Where's my dinner? I started to get a little worried. What if Charlie just ditched me, and ran after another girl? What if there IS another girl? I would so kick her ass for touching my Charlie. What if he was just using me for sex? I sighed and looked around the stage room. The professor dismissed us early, but I stayed behind to get a feel for the stage.

Walking to the front of the stage, I frowned. It was completely empty. No one was sitting in the chairs. I was all alone. I perked up. Maybe I could actually practice some lines. Turning my back towards the auditorium, I took in a deep breath. The sound of a door shutting made me turn around quickly. Did Charlie finally make it? The room was still empty, besides me. That was creepy. Maybe I was just hearing things now.

I turned back to face the back wall of the stage, but instead of seeing a wall, I saw a guy. A small shriek sounded through the air, and I jumped back, nearly falling off the edge of the stage. The guy grabbed my arm, and steadied me.

"Whoa, sorry 'bout that, Millie."

Looking at the guy now, it was Dean. Just Dean. Sam wasn't here, and Charlie wasn't here. Something about this unsettled me.

"Dean? What, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. You said that you had a class here. Where's the class?" He let go of my arm, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"The professor dismissed us early, but I stayed. For my own reasons." I was really uncomfortable now, knowing he was here for me.

"Uh huh, well, we have a problem."

My stomach dropped.

"Um, what kind of problem?" I really didn't want to know. I just wanted Charlie to walk through the doors, and help me. This situation just felt like it was gonna end bad.

"You see, there have been three weird incidents. Professor Cox, who apparently committed suicide. Who was last seen walking to his office with a girl. Who you stated deserved it. Then Curtis. Guy gets abducted by aliens, forced to slow dance. I hear he's kind of jerk to others. Then another professor. He tests on animals, then gets eaten by one."

My heart was in my throat. Was he hinting that I did all this? Before I could respond to him, he kept talking.

"These three guys have a few things in common. One, they all had this happen in, or near, Crawford hall. Two, they're all a bag of dicks." Dean started pacing in front of me. If I could, I would've ran, but he looked like he could out run me.

"Okay, they were all dicks, what's your point?" I snapped, not really meaning to. He stopped pacing, and stood in front of me. Like, really close in front of me. Uncomfortably close.

"My point is, a trickster did this. Tricksters serve douche bags their just desserts. Oh, and tricksters, well, let's just say they have a sweet tooth." Dean smirked at me.

Oh god. He thinks I did this. He thinks I'm a.. what?

"A trickster? Are you crazy?" I tried to shrink into myself, tried to back away without falling off the stage.

"Don't play dumb. You're not getting yourself out of this. So tell me, who are you? Loki? Anasi?"

I felt like crying. Dean really was crazy.

"I'm Amelia. Dean, please don't do anything else crazy. Let me leave, and I won't hurt you." I tried really hard to choke back the tears.

"Sorry, but, uh, I can't let you do that."

I have no clue where he got it from, but Dean pulled out this really big stake thing. That's when I felt like I should run. I tried to get around him, but he grabbed my shoulder, and this burning shot through me. It was like, white hot burning. Like if I looked at it, I would go blind. The burning was spreading through my whole upper body. The source being my chest. My knees felt like they were gone. Next thing I know, I'm falling off the stage.

I can hear people yelling, but I don't know what they're yelling. Hands are grabbing at me, but I can't see who it is. The ceiling seems more interesting anyways. Blinking a few times, I looked down to see where the burning was coming from. Dean's stake, was lodged in me.  
"That.. that bastard... he... he.. stabbed me..." I heard someone trying to talk to me. Looking up, I saw Dean, Sam, and...

Oh no.

"Daddy?" I tried to sit up, but Sam gently forced me back down. I still couldn't hear what they were saying. They all looked away from me, to someone else. Charlie. He made it. He didn't look happy. I forced myself to listen to them.

"I thought you guys were these great hunters! Not idiots who went around stabbing people!" Charlie gestured to me, while raising his voice. The guys surrounding me stayed quiet. They looked guilty.

"Char.. Charlie." I wanted him to come over. I didn't want to die. Oh god. I was dying. The tears fell freely now.

"Hey, Sugar, everything's going to be okay." Charlie ran over and held my hand. All the while, Dad was glaring daggers at him.

"Charlie, I'm going to have to cancel our lunch plans." I smiled at him, and tried to laugh, but ended up coughing. He looked like he was going to cry. That made me cry even more.

Apparently Dad had enough of this, and he picked me up. He said something about a hospital, and ran up to the doors. I looked back, in time to see something horrible.

Dean had also stabbed Charlie.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ** There's some really sassy Dean moments here, and Amelia proves her worth, somewhat. I guess. I'm just pulling stuff out of the air now.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Beeping. The beeping was annoying. It was a constant beeping. There were some voices, but nothing could over power the beeping. Trying my best, I ignored the beeping, and focused on the voices.

"- I screwed up, I know that."

"Damn right you screwed up, boy! You stabbed my daughter instead of the trickster!"

"Bobby, I know what Dean did wasn't right, but-"

"Wasn't right? Try idiotic! I swear, if you weren't John's boy I'd throttle ya."

Those voices. Was that Sam, Dean and Dad? It had to be. I must be really out of it. The beeping was getting really annoying now.

"Sammy, you need to shut up."

"Stop being such a jerk."

"You both need to can it before I beat you both."

Yup, that was my dad. Bobby Singer. Town drunk, mechanic, and owner of awesome books and a lot of guns.

I tried to open my eyes, but the lights were blinding. Blinking a few times, the initial blinding went away, but everything was blurry. From the looks of it, I was in a room. Obviously. They had me in a bed, which wasn't very comfy. Wait... that beeping. Oh shit, I was in a hospital.

Once everything was clearer than before, I saw Sam sitting in a chair next to my bed. Dad was sitting on the other side of the bed, holding my hand. Lastly, Dean, the asshole who stabbed me. He was looking out the window, brooding. Serves him right. As soon as I get out of here, I'm taking that stake and shoving it somewhere unpleasant. Looking down, I noticed that they had the bed sitting up, like a giant chair. That made things easy, since I didn't have to try to sit up now.

"Dad?"

His head shot up, and I swear I saw a sign of tears in his eyes. That disappeared quickly, and he squeezed my hand.

"Hey Pumpkin." Dad looked relieved, angry, and happy at the same time. That probably wasn't good.

I looked over to Sam, he was smiling weakly. Clearing his throat, he looked at Dean, who looked really relieved. Dean nodded, and Sam stood up. They both left the room to give Dad and I some privacy.

"Mills, there's something I should tell you."

I looked to Dad, and he looked conflicted. I squeezed his hand for reassurance. Then I frowned. Charlie.

"If it's about Charlie, I know he's... why did Dean kill him? Why did Dean try to kill me? Dean's not some psycho murderer, is he? Why didn't you turn him in?"

"One question at a time, you're gonna give me a heart attack. Dean's not a psycho killer, not yet anyways. This isn't about the... uh, _Charlie. _Listen, Charlie isn't Charlie. This is gonna be a lot to take in, but can you do your damn best not to start yellin'?" Dad was pleading with me. Why was he pleading? It didn't seem like I had a choice, he was going to tell me anyways. Might as well give him what he wants.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't yell. Why would I yell, Dad? You're okay, right? What do you mean, Charlie isn't Charlie?" I frowned. Charlie... sweet, funny Charlie. With his beautiful eyes, shaggy hair that looked better messy. He was gone. That smile, gone. His suggestive gestures, gone. His really soft lips that could crush, gone. I felt tears ball up behind my eyes, and I looked down, not wanting Dad to see me cry.

I felt his hand run over my hair while he shushed me. It wasn't aggressive or anything, it was actually soothing. Then I remembered it was coming from _Dad, _then it was creepy.

"Shh, Pumpkin. It's okay. Listen, don't tell the boys this, but that damn trickster probably isn't dead. That was too easy."

"Again with the trickster nonsense! Dad, what are you guys smoking?!" I cried out at him, still crying. A sudden movement caught my eye, and I saw Sam looking through the hall window worriedly. Dean joined him, and I glared flaming daggers of death into his soul. Dad sighed and closed the blinds.

"We're not smoking anything. That's what I'm trying to tell ya. All those books that you read, about the supernatural, everything inside those books is real."

I blinked a few times. Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought. Maybe I'm still sleeping and this is all a nightmare. This is Hell. I died and went to Hell. No, that's not right. I've finally snapped and this is all some sort of hallucination from a mental breakdown. I started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, and the gingerbread man is real too. I knew it. I've finally lost my mind, and this is all in my head. Either that or this is Hell. I died and went to Hell."

Dad sighed and put his face on his hand. He muttered something about 'idjits who read about this shit but don't believe it.'

"Pumpkin, you're not crazy, but you're making me crazy. All of that is real. You got vampires, ghosts, ghouls, werewolves, demons... you get the point. Charlie just happened to be Loki, the demigod. He killed those professors and scared that frat boy shitless."

A frown pulled my lips down. Was he being serious? Is this some joke? 'Oh let's freak out the girl that just got stabbed and is on pain medication that could cause hallucinations!' That's just fucking brilliant. When I get out of here, I'm going to murder every single one of these guys. Every. Single. One.

"Is this a joke?" I looked up at Dad, and I swear his eye twitched.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Think about it, all the guns in the house, filled with rock salt rounds instead of normal ones. The Devil's trap painted on the ceiling in the living room, the safe room in the basement. Please tell me I'm getting through to you now." He grabbed both my hands and was pleading. Oh my God. He's serious.

"You're... not joking. You're serious. Oh my God. You're not joking." My eyes went wide and I looked down. Everything I read about. It's real. Everything. My life is a lie. How did I not see this before? All the gun training, wasn't because there are bad people out there.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I felt like crying. He's been lying to me my whole life. Okay, maybe not lying, but omitting certain facts that could've possibly saved myself from Dean stabbing me. Dad sighed in relief, probably happy that I finally believed him.

"Because Pumpkin, it's not a life I wanted for you. The life of a hunter, it's short and brutal. It always ends bloody and painful."

"A... hunter?" My face scrunched up in confusion. So, knowing that things are real, ends bloody with a short, brutal, and painful life. Wow, I kind of wish he didn't tell me this.

"Yeah, that's what we are. We hunt these things, and kill them. Some harder than others. All bitches." Dad leaned back in his chair, and took off his hat to run a hand through his hair. Putting his hat back on, he looked back to the closed blinds.

"So, you're a hunter. You hunt the things I read about, the dangerous things, the things that could kill you. And you tell me about this now? What's wrong with you?! I'd like to know if my father was out risking his life! Are there at least others?" He flinched slightly at my little outburst. Hell, he deserved it.

"Yeah, there are others. Sam and Dean for example, poor excuses mind you, but they're hunters. Their daddy trained them since they were just little. No childhood, all training. I taught them how to throw a ball, while John taught them to shoot a gun. It's not right. Which is why I didn't want you to know. I wanted you to have a normal life."

I ignored everything he said after he brought up Sam and Dean. Red blurred my vision and I clenched my hands into fists. "Sam and Dean, hunters? Are you serious?! They stabbed me! How are they even qualified to hunt if they can't tell a human from a monster?!"

A knocking on the door interrupted me. "Everything okay in there?" It was Sam. He opened the door slightly. Between him and Dean, I preferred him. He seemed nicer, more understanding, and truly sorry for what happened. But he can seriously ask some stupid questions.

"Is everything... OH MY GOD ARE YOU STUPID? I've been stabbed, and just got told that these... monsters are real! Do you seriously think everything's okay in here?!" I snapped loudly at him, causing Dad to jump, Dean to push Sam inside, and Sam to also jump. Dean shut the door and glared at me. Seriously? He stabbed me, and he thinks he can glare at _me_?

"What?!" I yelled at him, getting annoyed that he wouldn't drop the 'I'm killing you with my mind' look.

"What?" He yelled back at me.

"I don't know, you're the one who doesn't know how to hunt and STABBED ME IN THE STOMACH." I sent the glare back at him.

"Hear that Sammy, we don't know how to hunt." Dean had a smug smile on, dropping the glare. Sam face-palmed and shook his head. Dad was just sitting back watching, probably waiting to jump in. The beeping noise was going a lot faster now. That just added more to the annoying things in the room.

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS THE TRICKSTER YOU BASTARD. GET OUT." I pointed to the door at the same time Dad stood up.

"You boys better listen. I'll call you when she cools down." He shrugged his shoulders and looked back to me. I watched as Sam quickly nodded, obviously frightened. Dean rolled his eyes, just making me more angry if that was possible. Sam hesitantly headed for the door, looking back when Dean didn't even budge towards the door. He just stared at me. As if he was daring me to do something. You know what? Challenged accepted.

"Screw it." I ripped the tubes and wires off me, and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Dad rushed over, trying to get me back in the bed. I sent him a 'Don't you dare touch me' look, and he backed off. Sam was staring at me wide eyed, and Dean had a confused look. As much as it hurt to move, I made my way to stand in front of him.

"Could have been a gentleman and met me halfway." I glared at him.

"Yeah, well, I don't do much for bitches."

There was a loud smack, when my fist collided with his jaw, and another when my other met his eye. Dean stumbled back, holding his jaw. My hands flew to my torso, which started bleeding again. I must've popped a few stitches. Dad ran over, and so did Sam. Sam stood between Dean and I, with his back to us, while Dad checked the stitches without revealing anything under the hospital gown.

"You totally deserved that, Dean." Sam stated, not looking at Dad or I. At least Sam's a gentleman. I didn't hear Dean answer, so he probably nodded, or rolled his eyes, or glared at Sam. Or all three.

"You boy's better skedaddle, I'm gonna get Mills outta here, before the doctors try to get her back in that bed. You okay to leave?" Dad looked up to me when he asked, and I nodded. I wanted to leave. Wanted to go home. Not the apartment, but home. With my Dad. I can't go back now. Looks like I'm in the life my father never wanted me to have.


End file.
